


temptation

by drabbling (Schadenfreudah)



Series: B/R drabbles [14]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Egyptian AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfreudah/pseuds/drabbling
Summary: Bakura wants to taste him.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura
Series: B/R drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681774
Kudos: 17





	temptation

It's been a long, arduous journey home. 

He's exhausted—too exhausted for words, really, so he's silent as he lumbers inside, stalking through the arcane halls of his self made palace to find his bed.

When he opens the door, however, Bakura’s eyes are no longer drooping with the lull of sleep—they're wide and hungry as they drink in the sight in front of him.

He’s been thinking about Ryou all day—wondering what he thought of his grand house, imagining him wandering through the long halls—and when he arrived home only a few minutes ago he’d expected to find him in the sitting room, perhaps.

Not resting in Bakura’s own bedroom—and not _naked_ save for one linen cloth. As he looks at the young man in front of him, every new detail becomes a curse. Ryou’s clean skin is _soft_ and creamy, and the curve of his thighs is rounded; his neck is slim, long—perfect to mark up and make his own; his face is so nicely flushed, modest even in the face of the decadence of his own form. 

With a choked up voice, Bakura asks, unable bottle the question up any longer, “Are you _trying_ to tempt me so?”

Ryou, despite everything, smiles.

"Why," he begins, soft and slow. "Are you tempted?"


End file.
